<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Okay When It's A 3-Way by BaronVonFang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851561">It's Okay When It's A 3-Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang'>BaronVonFang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, chat noir hits it from the back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carapace was invited to a threesome with Paris' most famous superheroes. Of course, he'd say yes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Okay When It's A 3-Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you boys ready?” Ladybug licked her lips eagerly as the two muscular studs stood in front of her. She was kneeling down on the cold rooftop while Carapace and Chat Noir stared down at her, ready to strip down at a moment’s notice.</p><p>	“Oh hell yes” Chat Noir answered almost immediately</p><p>	“S-sure. But do you think Aly-I mean, Rena would be okay with this?” Carapace rubbed the back of his neck, clearly a little embarrassed. Chat Noir put a hand on his shoulder</p><p>	“Don’t worry, I went over it with her the other night on patrol. She’s down” The cat superhero grinned slyly</p><p>	“Well, now that that’s out of the way…” Ladybug shot a sultry look at the two superheroes. She ran her hands up their abdomens, feeling up their well-defined muscles. She felt Carapace flinch beneath her touch, clearly not used to this. She looked up at him “Nervous?”</p><p>	“A-a little…” The turtle hero blushed. Chat Noir squeezed his shoulder</p><p>	“She’s good with her hands, isn’t she?” he winked, causing Carapace to blush harder</p><p>	“Yeah…” Nino moaned as the most famous hero in France rubbed the growing bulge in his suit. He gasped as she abruptly rubbed her cheek against it, almost like a cat.</p><p>	“Man, you just went for it, huh?” Chat Noir quipped, running a hand through her hair. Ladybug winked up at him</p><p>	“I’ve had your dick for the last 5 years. I think I deserve a bit of diversity in my diet” She planted a kiss on Carapace’s bulge</p><p>	“W-what does she mean ‘diet’?” He looked at Chat Noir, only to be met with a perverse smile</p><p>	“C’mon man, you know what she means” He winked. Carapace gulped nervously. He suddenly noticed a faint breeze between his legs and realized that Ladybug pulled off the lower half of his suit without him realizing. She was rubbing his obvious bulge and licking her chops hungrily. Chat Noir took notice of how Ladybug was now on all fours and her ass was clearly being underappreciated. Being the gentleman that he was, the feline superhero moved away from his friend and circled around his lady, running a hand down her spine as he did so. The woman beneath him shivered and shot him a glance as he walked by. Now behind her, Chat Noir took one of his claws and focused some of his destructive power into it. Using what little power, he had, he traced a thin line down Ladybug’s suit, causing it to tear right down the middle. Chat took this slim tear and pulled it apart, revealing what he was after</p><p>	“Your ass is lovely as ever, my Lady” Chat Noir complimented his girlfriend and followed this up with a kiss to her lower back. Ladybug giggled, causing the vibrations to go up Carapace’s crotch which she was still nuzzling.</p><p>	“Oh fuck…” Carapace muttered. Ladybug stared up at him, keeping direct eye contact as she grabbed the hem of his boxers with her teeth and slowly pulled them down. As soon as they were off, Carapace’s fully erect cock slapped Ladybug in the face, surprising her just a bit. But that surprise turned to lust as the heroine rested his length on her face, covering one of her eyes as she gazed up at Carapace.</p><p>	“Damn, Rena’s been holding out on me” Ladybug mused, taking one of Carapace’s balls in her mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. This was the point where the hero threw his head back and let out a moan that had been building up for the past few minutes. Chat Noir chuckled from his position behind Ladybug, currently massaging her ass.</p><p>	“I know that feeling. She’s good with her mouth, isn’t she?” Chat teased, flicking a finger across his girlfriend’s pussy. Ladybug squeaked and jumped a bit at this and wiggled her butt at Chat to tease him. “All right, that’s it. I can’t take it anymore.” Chat Noir pulled down the bell of his suit, which doubled as a zipper. He undressed, revealing to Carapace that the cat-themed hero did in fact not have a single hair on his chest. Huh. </p><p>	“Do you wax?” Carapace asked, not even thinking about it. Chat looked up at him and winked</p><p>	“That’s the question, isn’t it?” He put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. When his zipper was all the way down, his dick flopped out and hotdogged itself nicely between Ladybug’s buns. So apparently, Chat didn’t wear underwear on patrol either. As Chat sawed his hips back and forth between Ladybug’s ass, she moaned a bit, causing Carapace to shudder. She pulled away from his balls for a second and called back to her partner.</p><p>	“Ease up with the teasing, babe. I’m horny enough as it is.” She immediately went back to sucking on Carapace’s balls. Chat Noir only chuckled in response.</p><p>	“Teasing is my specialty. You know that” He retorted. Without warning, he shoved his length inside her, causing Ladybug to jostle forwards, and Carapace to fall backward, his butt colliding with the railing of the roof.</p><p>	“Jeez! Take it easy Chat!” Carapace shot at the feline hero. It took him a second to realize he had put a hand on Ladybug’s head instinctively. “O-oh! Sorry, Lady-“ He was about to pull away, but Ladybug grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back to her head. She looked up at him with those wide-eyed baby blues that Carapace almost recognized</p><p>	“It’s okay. I like it like this” She smiled at him. He couldn’t help but smile back. She was really cute, even if she was getting railed from behind and was sucking his balls a second ago. Speaking of which, she went back to servicing Carapace, now licking up and down his cock. Carapace ran his fingers through her dark hair, gently guiding her head along his shaft. Occasionally, she would be pushed towards him from Chat Noir’s thrusts. As she reached the tip of his cock, Ladybug took his tip into her mouth. Carapace threw his head back and moaned. Chat Noir was right. Ladybug was amazing with her mouth. </p><p>	“Holy fuck…” Chat moaned “My lady…you look so hot like this…” He grunted with effort as he railed her from behind. Watching her head bob up and down on his best friend was way hotter than Chat had expected. It also helped that Ladybug was tighter than usual.</p><p>	“Ladybug, I’m gonna…” Carapace grabbed a fistful of Ladybug’s hair and pushed her all the way down as he came. </p><p>	“Same here…” Chat bared his teeth like an animal. Feeling Ladybug’s pussy tighten as she came around him, he blew his load right then and there. Ladybug was limp between the two, split roasted on their cocks like a slab of meat.</p><p>	It was almost ten minutes before the three of them came down from their high. Apparently, their Miraculouses gave them some sort of empathetic link to when the others felt pleasure. They were now all laying together on a blanket Carapace had brought, Ladybug sandwiched between her two boys.</p><p>	“T-that was fun…” Carapace blushed</p><p>	“Yeah…I came so hard, bro…” Chat panted</p><p>	“W-we need to do this more often.” Ladybug smirked. “Carapace, can you ask Rena if she’s free tomorrow night?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>